


The Order

by Darkraider



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ciel is of legal age, Comfortable cells, Fangirls, How Do I Tag, M/M, Possible One-Sided Attraction, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkraider/pseuds/Darkraider
Summary: I really suck at summaries. There is no underage stuff in here though.





	

Ciel sighed as he looked through the bars of his surprisingly comfortable cell. "Let me out this instant! I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive and I will not be kept in a box!" 

Giggling came from the other side and a teenage-ish voice replied, "We know who you are! We know about your demon butler and about-"

"Shut up you idiot! If he knows how much we do know about him..." The voices trailed off and Ciel could tell they were going away. Suddenly, a sickly sweet smell was smelt and he groaned before he fell unconscious. When he awoke Ciel realised he wasn't alone. His faithful butler was next to him, chains on his legs and wrists. 

"Sebastian, why do you still have those chains on? And why are we here?" 

"I cannot break these chains. My powers appear to be temporarily in a neutralized state. Unless they release us, we cannot break out. I am sorry for my incompetence." Sebastian sighed and tugged at his restraints. "The best thing to do is wait till they release us. If they release us of course." 

"And if they don't?" 

"Then you will die and I shall be released from my contract." Sebastian said simply.

The cell door opened and Ciel covered his eye. A girl around 15 was in the way of his escape, along with about 4 other girls. "Don't worry. We aren't going to hurt you or your butler. We just want you, Sebastian, to confess your secret love for Ciel. Once you do, you and him will be released unharmed." The butler looked shocked and and Ciel looked mortified. 

"My butler does not harbor such feelings for me! He is a demon. A demon is incapable of feeling anything but hunger." Ciel protested. 

"We know the truth! We know! C'mon, Sebastian. We all know the truth."

Ciel growled and said, "Sebastian! I order you to say you don't love me."

Sebastian looked uncomfortable before saying, "But, bochan, one of your first orders were to never lie to you."

**Author's Note:**

> [I would like to say that I am Darkraider [Archive of Our Own] themissingknight [Tumblr] and Soundscream56 [Wattpad]
> 
> I have other works on Wattpad, soon to be transferred.


End file.
